Rolled products having contiguous separable sheets, such as toilet paper, paper towels, plastic bags and the like, are found in virtually every home and business. It is often difficult for users of these products to quickly and easily visually locate the end sheet of the roll. For background reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,257,410 B1; 4,238,541; 5,753,331; 6,282,807 B1; 5,816,165; 5,123,343; 4,901,663; 3,158,938.
It is an important object of the invention to provide an easily observable visual indication of the outer most end of a roll of contiguous detachable sheets.